Die Sache mit dem Freibad
by Maja-chan
Summary: -Oneshot- "Das ist ein öffentliches Freibad, Potter. Du kannst tun was immer du willst." Prompt lag seine Hand auf meinem Bauch. Ich hätte es wissen müssen...


Disclaimer: James, Lily und Sirius gehören nicht mir, sondern JKR. ich missbrauche sie nur um meine kranke Fantasie auszuleben.

Alsoooo räusper einen winzig kleine Lily/James Story. Ich hatte während „The magic of beeing gay"mal wieder Lust was nur mit den beiden zu machen und das ist dabei rausgekommen. Viel Spaß. Und ja das da oben draufzeig war Schleichwerbung....

**Die Sache mit dem Freibad....**

_Wer nicht weiß, wohin er will,_

_der darf sich nicht wundern,_

_wenn er ganz woanders ankommt****_

_(Mark Twain)_

Ich gehe zu Ruby, die natürlich mal wieder keine Lust hatte schwimmen zu gehen (hat sie nie) und lieber unter den Bäumen auf unserer Decke liegen geblieben ist, um die Männer abzuchecken, wie sie sagt. Als ob sie sich jemals für einen anderen Mann als Sirius Black interessieren könnte. Seit sie letztes Jahr mit ihm geschlafen hat, ist sie ihm rettungslos verfallen. Genauso lange versuche ich schon ihn ihr auszureden. Nicht nur, weil er ihr sowieso nur weh tun wird, schließlich ist er nicht umsonst der begehrteste Weiberheld, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Nicht mal Potter kann mit seinem kolossalen Mädchenverschleiß mithalten. Womit mir bei meinem Problem wären. Seit sie nämlich auf Black steht ist sie ganz begeistert von dem Gedanken mich mit Potter zu verkuppeln, damit sie mehr Zeit mit Siri-Schätzchen verbringen kann. Siri-Schätzchen würde sie übrigens meucheln, wenn er wüsste, dass sie ihn so nennt. Aber egal. Ist sie nicht sozial und sie denkt überhaupt nicht an sich selber bei der Geschichte.

Na ja. Potter wäre sicher genauso begeistert wie sie. Er ist nämlich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeiten hinter mir her, was äußerst lästig ist.

Ihr wollt wissen, was so nervig daran ist, wenn einer der begehrtesten Typ der Schule auf einen steht?

Das will ich euch erklären. Zum einen habe ich ständig Stress mit den Schlampen, die bei ihm pennen. Sie sind wirklich echte Zicken. Also nicht das es mich interessiert wer bei Potter nächtigt....

Zum anderen scheint das kleine, aber äußerst wichtige Wort nein´ in seinem Wortschatz nicht zu existieren. Er rafft es nämlich einfach nicht, dass ich nichts von ihm will. Da ist er übrigens nicht der einzigste. Ich werde dauernd auf den Gängen angequatscht, ob ich das Mädchen bin, das nicht mit dem furchtbar süüüüßen James Potter ausgehen will. Ja bin ich. Sonst noch was?

Also echt. Ich bin seit zwei Jahren Vertrauensschülerin, Klassenbeste in fast allen Fächern und außerdem recht beliebt bei den meisten meiner Klassenkameraden, Mädchen wie Jungen. Und als wen kennt man mich? Als das Mädchen das nicht mit Potter ausgehen will.

Na danke auch. Womit habe ich das verdient?

Jetzt wollt ihr natürlich wissen, warum ich denn nun nicht mit ihm ausgehe. War mir ja klar. Wollen ja alle wissen.

Also. Zum einen war er früher ein echtes Arschloch, hat alles verhext, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Das hat sich inzwischen allerdings gegeben. Jetzt vögelt er alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist.

Das muss man sich mal vorstellen. Da sagt mir jeder, dass Potter ganz offensichtlich total in mich verschossen ist, außer ihm natürlich. Er fragt mich immer nur ob ich mit ihm ausgehe. Offensichtlich denkt er, dass das entweder unter seiner Würde oder aber sowieso schonklar ist. Die dritte Möglichkeit, mein persönlicher Favorit ist, dass er mich gar nicht liebt. Und wenn ich ihm dann einen Korb gebe ist er beleidigt. Typisch Mann, nicht?

Jedenfalls ist die halbe Welt überzeugt, dass er mich liebt und er legt währenddessen die andere Hälfte flach. Was soll ich denn da denken? Das der arme Kerl ein Opfer seiner Hormone ist? Nee, nichts da. Nach Ausreden fischen ist nicht so mein Ding.

Dann lieber der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen: Er liebt mich nicht und will mich nur ins Bett kriegen. Da kann er aber lange warten.

Und wenn er dich doch liebt? will diese nervige Stimme in meinem Kopf wissen.

Dann soll er mir das erst mal beweisen. Außerdem bin ich nicht in ihn verliebt. Selbst wenn ich mich auf seine guten Eigenschaften (Hat er so was überhaupt?) konzentrieren würde, würde ich mich nicht in ihn verlieben. Wetten?

An diesem Punkt werde ich von Ruby unterbrochen, die mir ihre spitzen, perfekt manikürten Fingernägel mit einem leisen Aufschrei in den Oberarm bohrt (A/N: Hier ein kleiner Gruß an meine Freundin Jessy, die das auch immer bei mir macht.). Ich schreie meinerseits ebenfalls auf und lasse vor lauter Schreck die Sonnencreme fallen.

„Da ist er! Da ist er!"flüstert sie ganz hibbelig. Ich schiebe mir die Sonnenbrille in die Haare und schaue sie fragend an.

„Wer ist wo?"frage ich und will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, denn dieses irre Glitzern in ihren Augen verheißt nichts gutes.

„Er!!" stöhnt sie leise und vergräbt ihre Nägel noch ein bisschen tiefer.

Oh, oh. Den Tonfall und diesen glasigen Blick kenne ich doch. Ich will ihr gerade sagen, dass sie gefälligst ihre Nägel aus meinem Arm nehmen und sich sowieso anders benehmen soll, weil die Leute schon gucken. Da reist sie ihren Arm in die Höhe und ruf laut: „Sirius !!! Sirius!! Hier sind wir!!!"Jetzt schauen entgültig alle zu uns, was mich dazu veranlasst meine Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase zu setzen.

„Oh mein Gott. Sie kommen her."sagt sie kurz darauf zu mir.

Das war ja bei der Lautstärke auch zu erwarten. Moment mal. Warum eigentlich SIE?

„Hey Ruby. Hey Evans."kommt es kurz darauf zweistimmig.

Oh NEIN!!! Ich will weg.

Hey, dass ist die perfekte Gelegenheit Potters gute Eigenschaften zu suchen und deine Wette einzulösen.

Die Stimme in meinem Kopf hat Recht. Außerdem ist nebenbei bemerkt wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit diesen Tag heile zu überstehen.

Während sich mich also mit meinem Schicksal mehr oder weniger abgefunden habe, haben die Jungs ihre Handtücher ausgebreitet. Einer neben Ruby und einer neben mir. Dreimal dürft ihr raten wer neben mir liegt.

„Du siehst echt gut aus in dem Bikini."bemerkt Potter, der sich auf die Seite gedreht hat und seinen Kopf mit der Hand stütz, nachdem er mich von oben bis unten gemustert hat.

Gut dass ich mich rasiert habe und dass meine Beine schon ziemlich braun sind.

Moment mal!!

Es reicht schon, dass ich mir hier vorkomme, wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Jetzt mache ich mir auch noch Sorgen, ob ich gut aussehe oder nicht. Er weiß genau, wie sehr ich diesen Ich-denk-mir-grad-lauter-schmutzige-Sachen-über-dich-aus-Blick hasse und genau deswegen macht er das auch. Aber was er kann, kann ich schon lange.

Ich lasse meinen Blick betont langsam über sein Gesicht wandern; haselnussbraune Augen, fein geschnittene Nase, volle Lippen. Tiefer über die feine weiße Narbe über seinem Schlüsselbein, über seinen Bauch. Himmel, der kann diese ganzen Muskeln doch unmöglich nur von Quidditchtraining haben. Obwohl, so viele sind's dann auch wieder nicht, was auch ganz gut ist. Ich mag diese Bodybuildertypen a là Sirius Black nicht besonders.

Schließlich bin ich mit meinem Blick bei seinem Schritt angekommen. Ich lasse meinen Blick extra lange darauf ruhen und schaue ihm dann ins Gesicht.

Na, wer ist nun verlegen?

Er schon mal nicht. Nicht mal ein bisschen rot ist er geworden, grinst nur dreckig und fährt sich mit der Zunge über dir Lippen.

Und natürlich, weil das Schicksal oder wer auch immer mich hasst und ich keine eh keine Körperbeherrschung habe, werde ich, wieder mal rot.

Da steht Black auf. „Lass uns schwimmen gehen."

Juhu!! Potter wird mitgehen und ich habe schon mal den Kopf geschüttelt und werde mich stattdessen mit Ruby amüsieren. Die hat ja sowieso NIE Lust auf schwimmen. Ich höre mir sogar ihre Schwärmerei von Black an, wenn ich nur Potter nicht mehr ertragen muss.

„Oh ja!!"quietscht Ruby begeistert und springt ebenfalls auf. Na bravo!!

Ich bleibe alleine zurück. Alleine mit Potter. Der Albtraum einer jeden Jungfrau.

Red mit ihm. Solange du mit ihm redest kommt er nicht auf falsche Gedanken.... und ich kann ihn ungestört ansehen, denn er sieht wirklich höllisch gut aus, mit seiner Schokoladen Haut.

Böse Lily, ganz böse.

Okay, gib mir ein Gesprächsthema....

Wofür interessiert der Kerl sich denn?

Quidditch?

Nein, dann lässt er nur wieder den arroganten Idioten raushängen. Wer hatte eigentlich die göttliche Idee ihn zum Kapitän zu machen und sein Ego dadurch noch mehr zu puschen?

Mädchen?

Oh Gott, bloß das nicht!!

Schule?

Ich weis dass ich eine Streberin bin. Aber auch ich habe hin und wieder eine Pause verdient.

„Stört es dich eigentlich, dass ich neben dir liege?"will er wissen und unterbricht meine Gedankengänge. Seine Stimme hat wieder diesen sanften und doch tiefen Tonfall, den er anscheinend nur für mich reserviert hat.

Ja hab ich.

Obwohl, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt, wie süß und sexy er aussieht, wenn man das mal objektiv betrachtet.

Grrrr.

Aber ich sage jetzt nicht was ich wirklich denke, sondern gebe ihm eine gewohnt kühle Antwort: „Das hier ist ein öffentliches Freibad, Potter. Du kannst machen was du willst."

Keine zwei Sekunden später liegt seine Hand auf meinem Bauch, zieht kleine Kreise um meinen Bauchnabel und spielt mit dem Piercing, dass ich mir bei letzen Urlaub in einem Anfall von Unzurechnungsfähigkeit hab stechen lassen.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen.

„Soll ich dich eincremen?"fragt er.

Merlin. Obwohl warum eigentlich nicht?

Weil er dich betatschen wird.

Hey, ich suche seine guten Eigenschaften.

Also setzte ich mich hin, drücke ihm die Sonnenmilch in die Hand und drehe ihm meinen Rücken zu.

„Wenn du mich anfasst, bist du ein toter Mann."informiere ich ihn.

Er lacht leise und sein Atem streift meinen Hals.

Scheiß Gänsehaut!!

„Es ist ein bisschen schwierig dich einzucremen, OHNE dich anzufassen."

„Du weist was ich meine."antworte ich eisig.

„Du bist vielleicht empfindlich, Lily ."

Seit wenn sind wir denn bei Lily? Nicht dass es mich stören würde. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass er meinen Vornamen überhaupt kennt oder dass dieser einfache Name so schön klingen kann, nur weil er ihn ausspricht.

Wir schaffen es tatsächlich uns gut zu unterhalten. Er macht seine üblichen Witzchen, streut zwischen drin das eine oder andere Kompliment ein und ich lache mich halb tot.

„Warum machst du das eigentlich immer?"will ich wissen, als wir wieder nebeneinander auf unseren Handtüchern sitzen und ich mich ausgelacht habe. Statt einer Antwort bekomme ich einen verständnislosen Blick.

„Warum ärgerst du mich immer so?"erkläre ich.

„Weil du unheimlich süß aussiehst, wenn du dich aufregst. Deine Augen funkeln dann immer so schön."

Na danke. Und wieder werde ich rot.

„Du verarscht mich."antworte ich jedoch kühl. Ha!! ich bin nicht umsonst Miss Cold-Heart.

„Wieso sollte ich dich verarschen?"

„Wieso nicht? Außerdem willst du mich doch eh nur ins Bett kriegen." füge ich noch hinzu. Er beist sich auf die Unterlippe und sieht auf einmal ganz ernst aus. Offensichtlich habe ich ihn jetzt aber bei seiner Ehre erwischt.

„Du weist genau dass das nicht stimmt! Du weist doch, dass ich...."er bricht ab. Seine Lippe ist schon ganz weiß.

Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn ich lege ihm eine Hand unters Kinn und zwinge ihn mich anzuschauen. „Was weis ich?"Ist das wirklich meine Stimme? Und warum ist die auf einmal so weit weg und so sanft.

James holt tief Luft. Scheint ne längere Rede zu werden. „Du weist, dass ich nicht mit dir spiele. Du weist, dass ich nur mit den anderen Mädchen geschlafen habe um mich von dir abzulenken. Du weist, wie weh es mir jedes Mal tut, wenn ich nen Korb von dir kriege. Du weist, dass ich alles für dich tun würde und du weist, dass..... ich dich liebe."Langsam lasse ich die Hand sinken. „Du verarscht mich."Bravo Lily. Sehr geistreiche Antwort.

„Ich liebe dich, weil du eine Streberin bist. Ich liebe dich, weil du eine Herausforderung bist. Ich liebe dich, weil du wunderschön bist. Ich liebe dich, weil du genau weist, was du willst. Ich liebe dich weil du immer allen hilfst. Ich liebe dich, weil ich das Mädchen hinter unserer Eisprinzessin sehen will. Und wenn du nicht begreifen willst, dass das verdammt noch mal mein Ernst ist, dann kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen! Du wirfst mir vor, dass ich die Gefühle von anderen Menschen verletze. Glaub mir, keins dieser Mädchen hat von mir zu hören gekriegt, dass ich sie liebe, niemals! Und du sitzt so vollkommen kalt auf deiner Insel und lässt nichts an dich ran. Wie weh du anderen mit deinem Verhalten tust, merkst du entweder nicht oder es ist dir egal. Du checkst es einfach nicht, wie weh du mir andauernd tust, wenn du mich vor der ganzen Schule bloßstellst. Du bist zu jedem freundlich außer zu mir, sogar zu Snape! Hast du eine Ahnung wie mich das verletzt? Oder wie verzweifelt ich bin? Ich weis doch gar nicht mehr was ich tun soll, damit du mich magst und mich nicht immer nur ignorierst. Ich habe doch auch Gefühle, Lily und ich fühl mich so verdammt beschissen, weil du immer auf denen rumtrampelst!!"Ganz leise ist seine Stimme geworden. Er schluckt hart und dreht den Kopf weg.

Und die Gefühle die auf mich einstürmen drohen mich fast zu überwältigen: Schlechtes Gewissen, Vorwürfe, Mitleid, Verständnis und....

Okay, ich habe ihm weh getan, verdammt weh und ich habe es gewusste. Aber warum dann? Ich versuche es mit leicht schwankender Stimme ihm und auch mir selber zu erklären.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dir weh getan habe und auf gewisse Weise habe ich es auch genossen, weil ich mich rächen wollte. Ich dachte du magst mich und dann schleichen sich morgens irgendwelche Mädchen aus deinem Zimmer und mir wird fast schlecht. Ich wusste zwar, dass es dir weh tut. Aber eigentlich wollte ich dich nur ein kleines bisschen verletzen. Ich dachte ja auch nicht, dass du wirklich so viel für mich empfindest."

Schweigen. Ich sitze hier auf heißen Kohlen und fange zu meinem Leidwesen auch noch gleich an zu flennen und er sieht mich nicht mal an.

„Po... James?"frage ich leise und die ersten Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinunter. Er dreht den Kopf und wischt sie mir weg. Aber da hat er nicht mit den Gefühlsausbrüchen gerechnet, die ich schon mal (allerdings nur in Rubys Gegenwart ich will ja meinen Eisprinzessinenruf nicht gefährden) habe. Ich vergesse vollkommen wo wir sind und werfe mich ihm hemmungslos schluchzend an den Hals.

Aber erst als er mich küsst begreife ich, dass ich nach seinen guten Eigenschaften gar nicht suchen muss, weil ich die nämlich alle schon kenne. Sie gehören zu den Gründen, warum ich James von ganzem Herzen liebe.


End file.
